Time Turns Elastic
by FML Contest
Summary: This is a sample o/s for the FMLContest. For more info on this contest please visit http://www DOT fanfiction DOT net/u/2187120/FML Contest


**FML Contest**

**Title: **Time Turns Elastic

By YogaGal

**Characters: **Edward/Jasper**  
**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Twilight or FML related...I do however like combining the two and seeing what happens. FML prompt at the end of fic.

BIG thanks to **Naelany **for being a kick ass beta, and saddling me with this prompt, even though it scared the shit out of me. Hope I did you proud ;)

All mistakes left are entirely my own.

* * *

"Wait, stop. You…you don't have to leave! Can't we talk about this?" I called out, the fear and anguish apparent in my voice. I tossed on my shirt and ran to the open door, only to see the retreating forms of two people not intent on returning.

My words were of no use and I closed the door, going back to the living room. I sagged back down into the couch, my limbs suddenly heavy. I brought my hands up to my face, hiding myself from the world despite the fact that nobody was in the living room except for me. Wiping a stray tear away with the back of my hand, I focused on how the last five minutes had just changed my life. As I thought back, I realized that my life had really changed many years before.

I remembered being twelve, sitting in my tree house with Mikey Newton, bags of greasy potato chips open on the floor and a slew of magazines spread out between us.

"_Dude, you better wipe your hands. If my brother finds out I snagged these from under his bed he's gonna be pissed."_

_I wiped my fingers on my t-shirt, staining it with oily crumbs, before I picked up one of the magazines and started flipping through it. When I got to the center of the magazine, the pages unfolded, creating a long poster of a naked woman. She was standing in the sand, the beach pictured behind her and her golden hair cascaded down her shoulders, slightly masking her bare breasts. Her hand was placed right above her hairless crotch, with her fingers pointed downward. _

_Looking at the picture made me uncomfortable. I wasn't feeling aroused or turned on like Mikey was. The groans that escaped his mouth as he ogled the magazine in his hands were proof that the pictures were doing something for him. I looked at my picture again, studying it carefully to see if I was missing something, anything. _

_What was wrong with me?_

_I flipped through the magazine again, not really sure what was supposed to be happening. Another groan slipped past Mikey's lips and I perked my head up, wondering what had caused it. His magazine was open to a page of a naked brunette, spread eagle on a bearskin rug, her hands cupping her own breasts. Again, it was just a picture and didn't really do much for me. But it sure as hell did something for Mikey._

_He was sitting there, legs crossed, but the erection trying to push its way out of his jeans was totally noticeable. I could see the strain of the denim where his hard on pressed against it, desperately seeking release. Mikey's hands drifted downwards, ghosting over the lump in his pants and I couldn't stop staring. My blood started pumping quickly and I could hear my heart beating hard in my ears. I felt a stirring down below as my own pants started to tighten and my dick got hard. _

_I may have let out a slight whimper because Mikey looked up at me, his eyes boring into mine._

"_What the fuck, Masen?" _

_I quickly shook my head and grabbed the magazine next to me and held it up so he could see. _

"_Wicked hot tits on this one!" I said, scrambling to cover up what had just happened._

_Mike paused for a second before giving me a look like he agreed and then he went back to his own magazine, but it didn't escape my notice that he turned and angled his body away from me. It was also the last time he brought those magazines up to the tree house._

I pinched the bridge of my nose, my head hurting from what had just happened and the resulting memories it had drudged up. Bringing the palms of my hands up to my eyes I rubbed them a bit before closing them, resting my head on the back of the couch. After a minute of peace, my mind started drifting again, and I remembered the moment this all became real, to me at least. I was fifteen and getting ready for the Sadie Hawkins dance.

"_Picture time!" squealed my mother, an excited look on her face as she waved the camera in the air. _

"_Come on," she prodded. "Don't be shy, Edward. You look absolutely adorable."_

_I mumbled to myself as I attempted to smooth down my unruly hair. Even the huge dollop of gel that I used didn't do squat to tame it. I shifted uncomfortably in my overly starched shirt and stiff pants before my mother barked out some more directions._

"_Come on Edward, loosen up a bit. Put your arm around Bella. There you go. Now, come on kids, give me a smile!"_

_I mustered up enough energy to slap a fake smile across my face, and watched with a sinking feeling as my mother lit up like a goddamn Christmas tree. _

"_Beautiful, you two!" she beamed. _

_Before she could make us do anything else, I told them we needed to go if we wanted to make it to the dance. I grabbed Bella's coat for her while my mother prattled on about what a gentleman I was, but I was just keen on getting us the hell out of there. _

_I sat next to Bella in the backseat of my dad's Volvo, stealing quick glances at her from time to time. She looked really pretty tonight; her chocolate brown hair was twisted up wiht a few tendrils escaping down her face. She was wearing a light blue dress that complimented her skin tone and a slight smattering of make up made her eyes shine._

"_You look really nice," I whispered, and could see the blush that spread across her face in response. _

"_Thanks," she whispered back, a smile lighting up her face, but not quite reaching her eyes. I wondered why that was._

_The rest of the ride was silent and finally we were at school. I tried my best to think of something else to say, or do in hopes that Bella was having a good time. I was starting to regret agreeing to go with her. I had told her yes, on the caveat that we were just going as friends, but now I was worried that she felt there was more between us. _

_There would never be more between us._

_We walked in and the music was pumping loudly through the speakers, the heavy bass of the song thumping a constant rhythm. We hung by the food table for a bit, sipping punch and picking at cookies. Bella looked a little forlorn as she watched everyone else out on the dance floor. I wanted Bella to have a good time, so I grabbed her hand in mine and pulled her behind me until we reached the center of the gymnasium. _

"_You…you don't have to Edward," she said quietly._

"_It's cool," I smiled. "I like to dance."_

_Thankfully a fast song was playing and we both rocked our bodies to the music and soon we were both smiling and laughing and having a great time. It was great to see Bella laugh and the carefree feeling I possessed felt wonderful. Then, the song changed to something much slower. Everyone around us coupled up and I could feel Bella pull away and look at me sadly. _

"_That's okay. We can go back to the side."_

_She looked so upset and I really didn't want to be the cause of her sadness, despite the fact that I didn't like her…like that. I grasped her hands and pulled them around my neck and the slid mine around her waist. We weren't pressed up against each other like many of the other people, but we still swung side to side together slowly. _

"_Thanks," I heard her whisper._

_I gave her a quick hug and we went back to dancing. After a few more songs we headed outside for a breather, having gotten sweaty and warm in the packed gymnasium. We found an unoccupied picnic table and hopped on, sitting on top of it._

_We sat in companionable silence for a bit and I reflected on my friendship with Bella. She was one of my closest friends since starting high school. We were neighbors and just hit it off while waiting for the bus. I could tell she always had a little crush on me, and while it thrilled my mother to pieces, it never did anything for me. Instead, I harbored a secret crush on her older brother Emmett._

_My thoughts wandered to Emmett and how he enjoyed tinkering with his car in the driveway. When it was warm out he'd peel his t-shirt off, his muscular arms and chest glistening from sweat. I licked my lips at the thought and before I knew what hit me, Bella had leaned over and kissed me._

_I immediately pulled away from her, stammering as I did so. "B..B…Bella. No, I'm…"_

_But I couldn't finish the sentence. What was I going to say? What could I say? _

"_You're what, Edward?" She asked quietly, coaxing me to continue. "It's alright. You can say it."_

_I turned and looked at Bella, a gentle, accepting look on her face. Did she already know?_

"_I'm…I'm gay," I said in a whisper of a voice. It was the first time I had ever said those words aloud and as soon as I did I felt an immense weight lift from my shoulders. Tears stung at the corners of my eyes and I wiped them away before they spilled down. Bella wrapped her arm around me and I instinctively rested my head on her shoulder as she cooed in my ear, "It's going to be okay, Edward. You're going to be okay."_

A noise from the kitchen broke me out of my memories and I could hear water being poured into the teakettle. Never having really been a coffee drinker, tea was my go to, both when I needed a quick pick me up or wanted to relax. I probably loved it so much because of my mother. She always used to make me tea when I was sick…

_I had been home for three days with bronchitis and was already growing restless. I wanted to be at school with my friends and not cooped up in this house any longer. The first couple of days it was fun staying home and watching TV all day, having mom bring me lunch in bed and mugs full of tea all day. But by the third day I had cabin fever and wanted to get out._

_I couldn't even look at one of the magazines I had stashed under my bed. After I had come out to Bella, I decided I wasn't ready for anyone else to know. Bella didn't mind and quickly became my closest confidant. We would hang out at her house and share our celebrity crushes. She came with me when I bought my first gay porn magazine, and spent the entire drive back flipping through the pages and shrieking at the images that she saw._

"_Oh my gosh, Edward!" she cried, her hand clapping over her mouth. "That is so flippin' hot. That guy has that guy's…uh…thing in his mouth while the other guy is just splayed out on the bed there. Wow," she concluded, fanning herself dramatically. _

_I just snickered, glad she wasn't judgmental and amused that she seemed to enjoy it so much. I had kept that magazine, and the subsequent others tucked deep under my mattress, and would take them out occasionally late at night when I knew nobody would come in. Unfortunately, being home bound while sick made things a little trickier. My mom was always coming in, asking if I needed anything or wanted another pillow or whatever. _

_I sighed, flopping back down on the bed, trying to figure out what to do. I probably wasn't contagious anymore, but had told Bella to stay away until I was feeling better, just in case. Plus, she had her college essay to work on. We were both hoping to get into the University of Washington and had been working on our essays together before I got sick. _

_I reached for my mug of tea and realizing it was now cold I stumbled out of bed, heading towards the kitchen for a hot one. I walked slowly, my body still a touch achy and heard my parents arguing in the kitchen. _

"_It's just wrong Elizabeth!" cried my father, obviously upset by something._

_I hung back, wanting to give them space and also a bit curious as to what they were talking about._

"_It's not like they have a choice Edward," came my mom's gentle voice. "I mean, it's not like they would choose to be that way if they could."_

"_It's disgusting and immoral. Homosexuality is a sin!" came my father's declaration and I could feel my breath catch in my throat._

_Had they found out about me? Was that why my father was so angry? I had talked to Bella about coming out to my folks, thinking that while they wouldn't be pleased they wouldn't be terribly upset. I had never really heard them mention homosexuality in one way or another before. I slowly inched back towards my bedroom, but I could still hear their voices. _

"_This stupid ballot question won't pass, I know it. I just hate having to drive past all those signs every day. 'Love is all you need,'" he snorted. "As if they have any idea. Ridiculous!"_

_My mother didn't say anything, just continued her cooking in the kitchen. When she came to check on me later that evening she remarked at how pale I was._

"_I thought you were finally on the mend, sweetheart."_

"_Yeah, me too mom. Don't worry. I'll be okay," I said, trying to convince both of us._

A pair of warm, strong arms enveloped me from behind, ripping me from my thoughts. A steaming hot mug was placed on the coffee table in front of me, along with a plate of cookies.

"Mmm…thanks love," I said turning my body slightly to give Jasper a hug. His scruffy face nuzzled into my neck and I inhaled his calming scent, my body immediately relaxing.

"It'll be okay Edward. We'll figure it out."

_We._ He didn't say that I would figure it out, rather opting to insinuate that he would be around to help me deal with the fallout of the whole thing. I pulled him down onto the couch with me and wormed my way into his side, loving how perfectly we fit together like a completed puzzle. I snuck a glance up at Jasper, his soft, blond waves framing his gorgeous face. He was just as breathtaking as the day we met.

"_Watch where you're going!" somebody shouted out as they almost rammed into me with their bike. I startled and stopped in my tracks only to feel somebody slam right into me._

"_Oomph!" came the muffled cry behind me. I spun around to see a guy my age sprawled out onto the pavement._

"_Oh, shit! Sorry man," I said as I reached out to help him up. _

_As soon as our palms connected I felt a warm buzz shoot through my body, and I took a step back, not knowing what it was. Once the guy righted himself we stepped aside, out of the path of anymore oncoming bikes, and stood there for a second, awkward silence filling the space between us. _

_While the guy dusted some dirt off his backpack I was finally able to get a good look at him. My first reaction was that he was insanely hot. Tousled, blond hair, steel grey eyes and the slight hint of a five o'clock shadow which just accented his incredible jaw. I wanted to lick that jaw. When I heard him clear his throat, I realized I had been caught staring and felt my cheeks grow warm in embarrassment. _

_I hesitantly glanced up and was surprised to see a smirk playing at his lips. He stuck his hand out and said, "Jasper."_

_I blinked a few times, and almost went to pinch myself, trying to figure out if this was really happening. His smirk grew a little larger as I just stood there so I threw my arm out and grasped his hand, muttering, "Hey Jasper, I'm Edward."_

_His strong, warm hand encapsulated mine, lithe fingers wrapped around my own. I didn't want to let go. Apparently neither did Jasper and we stood there, our hands clasped as we just stared at each other. Eventually his stare got a bit too heated for me, my nerves jumped in and I pulled my hand back, completely overwhelmed._

"_Oh, man. I'm sorry, I…" he started, and I quickly jumped in, apologizing as well, not wanting him to have gotten the wrong impression._

_We stood there for a bit longer, neither of us saying anything. It was incredibly awkward…flirting? Hell if I knew. I had never actually flirted with a guy, let alone gone out with one before. I wasn't even technically out on campus yet. I mean, I wasn't closeted, but I wasn't waving around my non-existent rainbow flag, announcing to all who walked by that I liked cock. _

_Finally after another minute or too of painful silence, Jasper nervously asked, "So, you headed to class or something?"_

_I confirmed his assumption and we realized that we were in the same Intro Psychology class, just had never noticed each other. It was a large lecture class of over a hundred students, so this wasn't terribly surprising. What was surprising was when Jasper asked to sit next to me and I ended up spending the class pretending to take notes while really glancing at him every chance I got. It didn't escape my notice that Jasper kept stealing furtive looks at me as well._

_After class I somehow grew a set of balls and asked Jasper out to coffee. As we sat in the coffee shop sipping our drinks, the conversation finally flowed and we realized we had a lot in common. We still skirted the gay issue, but I was fairly certain that he was most likely gay and even more certain that he was into me. When we realized that almost two hours had passed and we each had a class to get to, neither of us really wanted to leave. We exchanged numbers with the fleeting promise we'd get in touch before the next class. _

_I wasn't sure what I was hoping for, but when Jasper texted me that night I couldn't suppress the cheesy grin that spread across my face. I quickly responded and soon we were exchanging texts filled with heavy innuendo. By the time it reached midnight we decided to go to sleep, but I was up for another hour, thinking about the blond angel boy named Jasper. _

_Eventually, once both of our nerves settled, we started dating and it was the most wonderful thing ever. I was open and comfortable and free with Jasper, not to mention I was also extremely lucky that I had snagged one of the hotter guys on campus. Although, he always joked it was the other way around._

"What's going through your mind, Edward?" Jasper drawled, bringing me back to the present.

"You have that look on your face. You know the one, when you're thinking too hard. Nothing good ever comes of it," he teased, pulling me closer into him.

I sighed, knowing he was right, that if I let my mind run away with itself that I was bound to come up with nothing more than a huge headache. In fact, by the slight throbbing I was already starting to feel, I could tell I was headed in that direction anyway.

I took another few sips of my tea and leaned into Jasper, enjoying the comfort and familiarity of his warmth. Jasper's fingers started rubbing the spot where my neck met my shoulders and I couldn't help but let out a low moan. His fingers were able to work out a tension knot with relative ease before they ghosted along my back.

"Jasper," I called out in a whisper as I turned to him.

His lips met mine before I even had a chance to search for them, and I melted against him. My hands crawled up his chest, threading themselves in his hair, pulling him closer to me. I started breathing faster as my blood pumped furiously, my arousal evident as it strained against my jeans. I flicked out my tongue wanting, needing, more of Jasper. I sighed as I tasted him, minty sweet and all mine. His hands lowered to my jeans, as his fingers dipped below the waistband of my boxers. All of a sudden a panic shot through me as I jumped off of him and whipped my head around, my breathing ragged and my chest tight.

"Edward? Babe? Please? Say something! You're scaring me, Edward."

I took a few deep inhales, trying to regulate my breathing and held out my hand, letting Jasper know I was okay, just needed a second. I finally managed to calm myself down and sat back on the couch, noticeably further away from Jasper.

"I…I'll be okay. Just give me a minute?" I pleaded with him.

He nodded and mumbled something about going to go order us a pizza since the chicken had dried out, but his hurt expression betrayed him. As he walked by I shot out a hand, squeezing his to let him know that I would be fine. He gave me a small smile before walking away. As I sat on the couch, I realized that the anxiety must have kicked in because of what had just happened only an hour ago…

"_Enough cleaning Edward! This place looks fucking shiny. Seriously, you need to stop worrying."_

_I couldn't help myself. I had dusted everywhere, washed the windows, scrubbed down the bathrooms and vacuumed the floors, twice. My parents were coming over later tonight and I wanted the place to be spotless. They had only visited me a couple of times since I had been up at school, but I was finally ready to come out to them, and decided that having them over for a home cooked meal would be a good way to do it. It would be private, and if they didn't handle it well they wouldn't have made a scene in front of others and they could always leave. _

_I had felt that my mother might have already known by some random hints she had dropped, always referring to potential dates without assigning gender. She would ask if I had met anybody, or had been on any dates lately. When I told her I met somebody, but didn't want to discuss it just yet, she respected my wishes. It was my father I was nervous about. _

_I tried to push the nerves away as I put down the duster and headed into the kitchen to finish preparing dinner. I wasn't making anything fancy, just a roasted chicken with vegetables and a side of rice. Everything was mostly set and I just had to cut up some cucumbers for the salad. Jasper sat on the counter snagging a couple as I sliced. He was excited for me to tell my parents and was one hundred percent ready to support me regardless of what happened. I brought the salad to the fridge and noticed that I was out of dressing. Jasper offered to go get some so I could take a quick shower._

_He headed out and I stepped into a hot, steamy shower, washing off the grime that had collected while I had been busy cleaning. I stepped out and quickly got dressed, knowing Jasper would be back soon. I had tossed on my jeans and grabbed a shirt when I heard the front door open. I walked out, shirt in my hand to see Jasper hanging his coat up, waving a bottle of dressing._

"_I got your fav…" his sentence faltered as his eyes roamed my body, focusing mostly on my bare chest._

"_See something you like?" I smirked._

"_Oh, you know it!" he said, placing the dressing on a side table and walked over to me in two large strides. He gripped my hips and dragged me to the couch, pulling me on top of him. I straddled his waist, shivering under his touch. His hands ran up and down my chest, flicking at my nipples each time he passed them. My head fell back as I ground my hips against Jasper's, feeling his erection through his pants. _

_My breathing hitched as I felt his lips wrap around my nipple, his teeth gently biting down on it._

"_Fuck..feels so good love…"_

"_Good," he breathed out. "You need to relax. Let me help you."_

_His lips and tongue continued to attack my chest as his hands wrapped around me to dip below my pants and cup my ass. I was so incredibly turned on that I was about to take matters into my own hands if he kept teasing me like this. Instead I began grinding into Jasper so he could feel what he was doing to me._

"_Oh…Edward!" he grunted out, enjoying the feel of our denim clothed cocks brushing up against each other. _

_I knew that Jasper had intended for me to relax, but the only thing on my mind now was getting my lips around him. I needed to feel him, to taste him, and I couldn't wait. Dropping to my knees, I deftly undid Jasper's jeans and pulled them down, taking his boxers along with them. I licked my lips at the sight of his thick, rose-colored cock, a pearl of liquid already gathered at the tip. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, enjoying Jasper's unique musky, scent. _

_I plunged forward, taking him deep in my throat, loving the sounds I was eliciting from him. I bobbed up and down, taking my time as I licked up and down, alternating between kissing and sucking. The teasing became too much for Jasper and he threaded his hands in my hair, directing the pace he wanted me to continue at. I loved when he took control like that and moaned around him. The vibrations of my moan caused Jasper to call out my name, followed by a string of "fuck, fuck, fuck!" I was so lost in the moment, that I didn't hear the front door creak open. The next time my name was called it wasn't by Jasper._

"_Oh, Edward!!! Surprise!" The feminine, sing-songy voice jolted me out of lust induced haze and I looked up just in time to see my mother standing in my doorway, a look of total shock on her face._

"_What's the matter, Elizabeth?" my father asked, obviously standing behind her. "Open the damn door already." _

_My mother stood there, like a deer caught in a set of headlights, unsure what to do. Her eyes looked pained, like she wanted to just shut the door, but before she was given a choice my father pushed by her, opening the door completely. Thankfully Jasper shoved himself back into his pants. _

"_What the hell?" growled my father, taking in the sight Jasper on the couch, me kneeling between his legs._

_I jumped up off the floor and grabbed my shirt, my mind racing a mile a minute while I tried to figure out what to say. _

"_It's not…" I started, but that was a lie, and the hurt look in Jasper's eyes made me resolve not to even go down that path._

"_Well, it is, but please, let me explain!"_

"_There is nothing to explain here Edward. This is…this is unacceptable!" My father shouted, his face turning a dangerous shade of dark red._

_Jasper stood up, and stood next to me and I could feel his hand itching to reach out and grab mine. I felt stronger with him next to me, but I didn't want him to become collateral damage in my father's wake. _

"_Love," I whispered so only he could hear. "Can you please go to the kitchen and give us a minute?"_

_Jasper looked at me intensely, as if gauging what to do. I gave him a firm nod and he relented, heading back towards the kitchen. My father on the other hand continued his tirade. _

"_This was not why we sent you to college, Edward. To make a mockery of yourself, of your family?" He sounded incredulous. _

_Before I could respond, he grasped my mother's elbow and shuffled her out the door. I could hear her quietly plead with him._

"_Edward, please. Let's just stay and hear what he has to say. I'm sure we can discuss this pleasantly."_

_I shifted in place, hoping she could talk some sense into him, calm him down so we could talk about this. _

_Fuck!_

_This was not how I wanted my parents to find out._

_Instead, my father continued down the hallway, now shouting at my mother about abomination and sin and how I was going to hell. I heard my mother's broken sobs and froze in place, almost too scared to run to the door. I wondered if this was it. If this was going to be the last time I ever saw them. _

I rubbed my face, the anxiety slowly leaving my body. I knew I needed to find Jasper and let him know I was really okay. Yet, at that moment I couldn't stop thinking about my parents. I hoped this wasn't the way things would end between us. I hoped that after my father cooled off he would reconsider speaking with me. Perhaps my mother would even try and get in touch and she and I could talk. I had such high hopes for this evening, and they all came crashing down in one, horrible minute. Fuck my life.

* * *

**_Today, my parents decided to visit me. When I first got my apartment I gave them a key "just in case" and today they used this key to enter when I didn't answer their knocking. I didn't answer because I was having sex with my boyfriend. My parents saw everything. They didn't know I was gay. FML_**


End file.
